supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rhyme Family
The Rhyme Family is a Fanon season 29 episode of Supernanny. Molly O'Bree visits Queensland, AUS to visit the Rhymes. Danny, age 50, and Fanny, age 50, have 36 biological children: Identical twins Troy and Roy, age 26, Fraternal quadruplets: Betty, Eddy, Freddy, and Teddy, age 16, fraternal twins Jane and Blaine, age 14, identical triplets John, Ron, and Don, age 10, identical quadruplets Rick, Nick, Mick, and Cedric, age 8, fraternal sextuplets Bill, Gil, Phil, Jill, Lil, and Dil, age 6, fraternal quadruplets Chester, Lester, Esther, and Nestor, age 5, fraternal triplets Flo, Jo, and Bo, age 4, fraternal quadruplets Katie, Brady, Lady, and Sadie, age 3, twins Tyrell and Cyril, age 2, and twins Jenny and Benny, age 18 months. Troy and Roy are well-behaved, but not the rest of the children. Betty, Eddy, Freddy, and Teddy play violent video games, do drugs, cause trouble at school, beat up fellow people, and got arrested twice. Jane and Blaine hate each other's guts and constantly argue and fight over who is going to do the chores. John, Ron, and Don play with dangerous objects such as knives and Danny's power tools. They also destroy property and use spray paint to vandalize them. Rick, Nick, Mick, and Cedric mess up activities and go to their friends' houses without permission. The sextuplets act up at dinnertime, scream, and try to lock their parents out in the basement. Chester, Lester, Esther, and Nestor treat people with no respect, throw tantrums when things don't go their way, and throw toys in the house. Flo, Jo, and Bo scream, bite, kick, hit, scratch, spit, pull hair, throw things, and play in dirty places. Katie, Brady, Lady, and Sadie are the worst. They swear all the time, act up in public places, act very violent to people, property, and animals, refuse to eat their fruits and vegetables, throw very violent tantrums, and constantly ruin holidays. Tyrell and Cyril will not give up their pacifiers, draw on the walls, and refuse to stay in bed. Jenny and Benny are starting to pick up the amok runners' behaviors. Will Molly save this big family before things go too far? This episode marks an issue of the Calm Down Zone, Naughty Pillow (for all children under 6), Vandal Disposal Technique, Drug Disposal, Chore Buddy System, Dining Out Technique, Good Eater, Snack Box Technique, Friends Technique, Sweethearts Technique, Stay in Bed, Voice Training Technique, De-Clutter Technique, and Rise & Shine. Category:Fanon Season 29 Episodes Category:Australia Episodes Category:Twins Episodes Category:Identical Twins Episodes Category:Tween Episodes Category:Quadruplets Episodes Category:Fraternal Quadruplets Episodes Category:Teenager Episodes Category:Fraternal Twins Episodes Category:Triplets Episodes Category:Identical Triplets Episodes Category:Pre-teen Episodes Category:Identical Quadruplets Episodes Category:School-Age Children Episodes Category:Sextuplets Episodes Category:Fraternal Sextuplets Episodes Category:Fraternal Triplets Episodes Category:Preschooler Episodes Category:Toddler Episodes Category:Baby Episodes Category:Episodes with Teens on Drugs Category:Calm Down Zone Episodes Category:Naughty Pillow Episodes Category:Vandal Disposal Episodes Category:Drug Disposal Episodes Category:Chore Buddy System Episodes Category:Dining Out Technique Episodes Category:Good Eater Episodes Category:Snack Box Technique Episodes Category:Friends Technique Episodes Category:Sweethearts Technique Episodes Category:Stay in Bed Episodes Category:Voice Training Technique Episodes Category:De-Clutter Technique Episodes Category:Rise & Shine Episodes Category:20+ children episodes Category:Big Family Episodes Category:Episodes with Molly O'Bree